Oops!
by Celestia Memora
Summary: a potion goes wrong, and Malfoy has...a concience? That likes Hermione? Can you say, WTF? completed
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is one of my more 'just for fun' fan fics. But you do have to wonder, what if some part of Malfoy subliminally had a thing for Hermione? R and R as always!

~Cellie~

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in this story except for Harry's g/f; I made her up on my own. The people, places and things mentioned in this are entirely owned by JK Rowling, the luck stiff (and I mean that in the nicest possible way!) I repeat, the only thing I own is the plot and Harry's g/f!

Chapter 1: Accident

Malfoy's POV

            WHAM! The force of the explosion forced me backwards, and I hit the common room stone wall all full speed. As soon as my head slammed against it, I blacked out. When I came to, I saw a familiar face staring quizzically down at me. 

            "I knew you shouldn't have stolen those potions from Professor Snape."  He said. I felt a sudden spasm of surprise, and tried to sit up and nearly blacked out again. 

            "Wha-what?"   I gasped. "You're…you're me!"  My mirror image didn't look surprised. He looked as though he was trying to explain something to a stubborn toddler. 

            "Well duh! You mixed in the gillyweed too soon after the potion boiled, and instead of you having the ability to spy on Potter, you created a physical representation of your good side."  I absolutely was blown away.

            "I actually have a goodside?" I said.

            "Yeah, incredible, isn't it?"

            "Well, what am I going to do with you?" I wondered aloud. My duplicate shrugged.

            "I don't know, to get me back into your body you will probably have to ask the headmaster."  

            I snorted. "Ask that mudblood loving fool? To help us?" I sneered.

            He made a face. "Why must you use such names?" He said. He was starting to get on my nerves.  I ignored him.

            "I'm sure I'll think of something. I the mean time, where can I hide you?" I muttered to myself. Then I got an idea. "You can go to classes for me, and I can skive off here!"  I smirked, pleased with myself. "Yeah, that's what I'll do! You can do my homework for me and everything." He didn't complain. 

            "Fine," he said, "but virtue is its own reward."

            "You know, your really starting to get on my nerves."

A/N: How was that? I'll do a chapter from Hermione's view soon!

~Cellie~


	2. Romeo and Hermione?

A/N: Yeah, I got the idea from a Calvin and Hobbes strip, I was wondering if someone would pick up on it. I was sitting reading it and then I was like, 'Hmm, I wonder…' and it picked up from there.

Luv much,

~Cellie~

Chapter 2: Romeo and Hermione???

Hermione's Pov:

          "Hurry it up ladies!!!" Ron called up the girls' staircase. It was a brisk November morning, and Ginny, Hermione, and their new friend Susannah were getting ready to face the day.  "Geez, women." Ron muttered. 

          "I heard that Ronald Weasley!" Ginny shouted out the door. Ginny shut the door, and hurried back to the mirror the three were trying to share. 

          "Men." Susannah said in a stage whisper, making Ginny and Hermione giggle. Susannah had moved to London over the summer from America. She still had the Midwestern drawl she acquired from living in Kansas City her entire life. She was quite different than the other student who had moved from America, she wasn't completely obsessed with Justin Timberlake, and Susannah was quite disappointed when no one but Hermione knew who Joaquin Phoenix, Harrison Ford and Paul Walker was. Susannah had tried to explain the whole concept of going to see a movie, but he got lost when she tried to explain the screen size. She didn't dress like them either. When they had first met on the train, Hermione was nervous about the lethal looking chain attached to her belt loop. She was carrying a rather lot of baggage, including a guitar case, a suitcase and a lime green trunk with witty stickers all over it, like, a messy room is a happy room, school is a nice place but I wouldn't want to live there and her favorite, tell me again how algebra is going to help me? 

          When Ron asked her what algebra was, she leaned over and said, 'You live in a very happy world, my friend.'  When she struggled into the compartment, Harry automatically jumped and helped her.  Their eyes met, green on green. They had been together ever since. 

          This morning, her robes were open to reveal a recreational league volleyball t-shirt, baggy camouflage cargo pants, and an assorted number of necklaces. Her Gryffindor gold and red tie loosely tied at her neck.  She brushed back her waist length wavy black hair, outlined her eyes carefully in black eyeliner, and flumped down on the bed to wait for the other two. 

          Hermione was picking up cues from Susannah, and now she too used eyeliner at Susannah's suggestion. She stroked a brush through her hair so it didn't look as though she had touched an electric socket, pinned a few strands back and flopped down next to Rory. After a few minutes, Ginny declared herself done and they all hurried out of the room. 

          Susannah slid down the rail and straight into Harry's arms, at which Ron looked, disgusted and declared they needed to get a room. Susannah stuck her tongue out at him and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, at which Harry blushed. 

          "Are you two quite done?" Hermione said. Harry and Susannah joined hands and the group clambered out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall.

*

          In the great hall, the crew was up to there usual antics. Harry and Susannah holding hand and talking, Ron fake gagging at them, Ginny and Hermione discussing Ginny's up and coming O.W.Ls, when, as Hermione leaned over to get some omelet, she felt odd. Watched.

          Slowly she turned and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. At first glance he looked as though he had a bad stomachache, but when she looked closer, she thought he was looking at her…lovingly?

          "Hey Ginny, what is Malfoy doing over there?" 

          Ginny looked over. "Dunno. Looks like he has a bad stomachache 'Mione." She returned her attention back to her french toast.

          Hermione pondered on it a little bit more, and then turned her thoughts to her Arithmancy homework.

************************************************************************************ 

A/N: Well I don't know if that is very long at all. But ya know don't get mad, that means more chapters!! 

Do some more dances!!!

~Shakes head~

Lord help me.

~Cellie~


	3. Hermione really, really wants a sedative

A/n: Hey every one!!! Woo, it's been a long time since I last left anything up. Hope you're not too angry with me…anyway, I hope to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest. Malfoy (the original) will be unduly humiliated in this one by the nice Malfoy. I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't so obnoxiously mean. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you do not like the way this story is going, do not like the pairing, or just feel like you need to put people down (other than suggestions) please do not hesitate to leave and find another story more suitable to your tastes. Please do not flame me. People like to read positive criticism and reviews. You wouldn't like to come home and see someone leaving a flame in your reviews when you've had a really nasty day, so go get a stress toy and take it out on them. Please and thank you.

Chapter 3: Hermione really, really, wants a sedative

            After breakfast, Hermione sped up from the rest and began the walk to Arithmancy. As she neared the classroom, she heard footsteps behind her. Her turned around and saw Malfoy following her. 

            "Hermione!" he called down the hall. She turned back around and quickened her pace. No doubt he wanted to tease her about something, and she was not in the mood to listen to his mudblood talk. She was already in a bad mood because she had not studied enough (only 4 hours) for the upcoming quiz Professor Vector had been hinting at, but why Malfoy had addressed her by her first name, she could not guess at. But he followed her down the hall in this fashion, his face hopeful and every so often tripping on the hem of his robes.

            _This is really unlike Malfoy._ Thought Hermione. _What in the world does he think he's doing?_ She finally got fed up with it and turned around, nearly smacking into Malfoy, who had began to run.

            "Her-mione…" He said panting, bending over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "I –was wondering- if- you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me- on our next weekend?" 

            Hermione was so taken aback that she took several steps backward before asking, "_What?_" 

            He was about to repeat his question before she stopped him and said, "What? So you can make fun of me? Or did you lose a bet?" Malfoy looked so crestfallen that Hermione felt the words; "Sorry" tumble out before she could just walk away. 

            He regained himself and said, "Then maybe I could walk with you to class?" and when that was met with similar responses, he said, "See you around," and sadly walked away.

            "Well," Hermione said to herself, "that was beyond weird." She temporarily shoved it out of her mind and continued to class. 

            But she couldn't forget about it. There was something different about him altogether, the way he carried himself, the way he talked to her, his smiles, were just somehow more…Hermione cast around for words to describe it…pleasant, she decided upon. She was so plagued by it that she wasn't always the first one with her hand raised, and she had to attempt her confusion potion several times before it was up to her usual standard, which puzzled even Snape to the point that he stood and watched her, fascinated, stare off into space while the narwhale mucus poured a foot away from her potion onto the floor. 

~Later that day…~

            Later that afternoon, she was working on her homework when she heard snowballs being thrown and the tower window. Already annoyed, she threw open the windows to she Malfoy on the ground with a fist full of flowers a couple stories below her. 

            As soon as he saw her looking, he placed a hand on his chest and threw back his head, beaming at her. 

            "Hermione, Hermione, won't thou be…uh…mine-ione," he said, struggling to rhyme, "Beautiful and fair, what a rare creature, thou, ummm," he said struggling again, "are?" He gave her a sheepish smile. 

            Hermione gaped at him, open mouthed, until Harry and Ron joined her at the window. They saw the clutch of roses in his hand and Ron said, "Your going out of your skull, Malfoy!" and shut the window so fast it dumped a rather large pile of snow on him.  

            Hermione shook her head and, mystified, went back to her homework.

A/n: I think that was a bit longer, but I mustn't get my hopes up. ~Sigh~ Hope you like!

~Cellie~


	4. YOU DID WHAT?

Hey everyone! Been busy, reading, writing other stories, reviewing, and crud like that. So, I'll skip a lot of the regular talking crud and get to the story. Woot, Linkin Park's on the radio! Sorry, it's late and well, woot! Yeah, that's about all I can say. Well, clears throat well, lets get on with it then, shall we?

Much friendly author love,

Cellie

Thanks to: **Kadoatie24**, **Midnight**** Solitaire, Sycoscytzo **(as far as I'm concerned, he deserved it!), and **Summery-Ice**. (everyone who reviewed in chapter 3)

Disclaimer: Not mine. You know. I know. Everyone knows. Even most of the plot isn't mine, as the good side idea belongs to Bill Waterson.

Chapter 4: YOU DID WHAT???

Later that week, when the snow was finally melting, Hermione blasted a path through the slush and began to read a chapter out of, _Advanced Transfiguration_, _Year 6_, under a large oak tree. She was just settling into it when she heard his voice. She groaned internally, and marked her place. She found extremely hard to believe that Malfoy could change that fast. Why, it was only the previous day that he was calling her a mudblood…

"Hermione?" said Malfoy, sitting a safe distance away that she wouldn't be able to swat him underneath the tree. "Ummm, when you're done, can I help you carry your books back up to the school?" he said timidly. As of recently, she had taking up to threatening with a knock back jinx whenever he spoke to her.

She snorted. "So you can throw them in the slush? I don't think so Malfoy."

"Strictly speaking, I'm not Malfoy. I'm a physical representation of him brought on by a badly mixed potion."

"If that were true, you'd be a lot smaller." She retorted.

"Boy had I heard that joke a lot." He said.

"Anyway, how do I know you're not just the regular Malfoy, playing some nasty prank on me so you can mess with my mind?"

His brow furrowed, and he thought on it for a second.

"That's what I thought." She said with satisfaction. Then, he seemed to have settled on a solution, but seemed reluctant to carry it out. "And if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." She stood up and began to sling her bag across her shoulders. He stood up with her.

"I apologize in advance for this." He said, and he grabbed Hermione's shoulders, not roughly, and kissed right there on the grounds with most of school watching out of the windows. He pulled away and said, "Sorry again, that's the only way…" he would have continued to apologize, but Hermione, with a strange look on her face, grabbed him by his tie, pulled him back, and she kissed him with most of the school watching through the windows.

When they finished, Hermione looked up at him and said, "Now what did you say about the badly mixed potion..."

(a/n: Now I could just leave you there, but I never like short chapters, so I'll give you a bit more.)

Draco got up from the floor, shaking. What was that? He had been throwing pieces of parchment into the fire, quite bored, when quite suddenly he felt a strange emotion coursing through his body, and he toppled out of the armchair. It wasn't an unpleasant emotion, just one he had never felt before. Then, the big rush of it ended, and he got up, trembling, and looking around. Luckily, no one had been around for his little mishap; some second year had called them outside. Some one playing a prank he supposed. Perhaps someone let loose a bag of tarantulas in the corridor. He smiled gleefully at the thought, Weasley was deathly afraid of spiders. He still felt, well, a little fuzzy and tingly, but nothing like before.

Just as he was contemplating this new emotion, Crabbe and Goyle came through the common room door, toting a massive clutch of cakes and pastries. They stopped dead when they saw Draco sitting in the armchair.

"Howoogeiheresofas?" said Crabbe, his mouth stuffed with chocolate filling sucked out of an éclair.

Draco bit back utter revulsion, and said, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'How did you get in here so fast?' which is also what I'm wondering." Said Goyle, who was beginning to be the smartest of the pair.

"Huh?" said Draco, confused.

"You were just outside, kissing Granger…" said Crabbe who had swallowed the chocolate filling, though he still had some between his teeth.

"I WAS DOING WHAT?!!"

Well? Do ya love it? Hate it? Wish to print it out,

cut it up into little pieces and burn it?

Well then tell me!!!

Cellie


	5. Chapter 5: Solutions!

A/n: I am so sorry!(More excessive punctuation)

I cannot believe I have left this story out in the cold for way too long and I'm gonna wind it over. There'll probably be about 2 more chapters. After this gets done, I'll probably work on Dark Times Before Us, which I have neglected for almost a year. So enjoy the next two chapters! I'll try and make them nice and long for you!

Love ya all,

Cellie

Disclaimer: This is getting so retarded, I'm just gonna skip it.

Exploded toilet bowl: thanks for reviewing on this story and on my new style wizard. That'll probably gain another chapter once I finish this one, and add a new chapter to my others. That'll be a while.

Karana Belle: calm down! Here it is! Dum da da dum!

Kadoatie24: thanks for the comment! Yeah, I couldn't help but get them to kiss at the end of chapter 4.

Enchantress cat: more pissed than you know…. ;)

icypanther: Lots of trouble, and more trouble soon enough…

Chapter 5: solutions!

Draco hopped out of the chair as if he had sat on broken glass. "Excuse me? KISSING GRANGER? That expletive deleted clone has gone too another expletive deleted far. I am going straight to Dumbledore to figure out how to fix this whole Expletive mess." Crabbe inserted a finger in his ear and twisted it, sure he had heard wrong.

"Wow, and the record for most curse words in a sentence goes to Draco Malfoy." He said dryly. Draco ignored this remark, and throwing his cloak over his clothes, walked fast to the portrait hole.

"I've got to work on damage control now. Any Slytherin that walks in here from now on stays in here on the pain of a body bind." He warned, pointing a finger over his shoulder. He swept down the dungeon hall, towards the grounds.

"So, now you need to get back to being one person." said Hermione, twiddling a quill between her fingers. They were sitting in lunch, debating what to do next. Good Draco nodded ardently, taking an over large sip of pumpkin juice and spilling it down his front. Hermione was being to notice that Good Draco was a bit of a klutz. She wondered if somewhere inside normal Draco that he too was a bit of a klutz, which was funny to think about, Draco always being so cool and collected all of the time.

"Yes," he said, "It's imperative that I become a part of Draco's body again." Hermione was also starting to see Good Draco has a larger vocabulary. "He's now wandering around with absolutely no good inside him. If he was nasty before, it's no comparison to what he'll be now…"

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…

Regular Draco had noticed this effect too. Twice when people had slightly glanced at him during his run to the Great Hall, he had given them a decidedly incredibly rude hand gesture. He came to the same conclusion that Good Draco had, and was now suppressing his inner cruelty.

He now burst in to the Hall, causing quite a stir and everyone to stare at him. He practically ran to the Gryffindor table, stuffing his fist in his mouth to keep from calling, "Weasel!" out to Ron. He stopped behind Hermione and Good Draco, both of them mouth agape. In a fit of agitation, he threw himself to the floor to avoid calling Hermione a mudblood. "Hermione," he gasped, smacking himself across his face, "I need-ouch!" He said, biting his tongue. "Quick! I need him back in," stuffing a fist in his mouth again, "mpth humpth!"

"Excuse me, what was that?" said Good Draco as politely as he could, staring down at regular Draco in disbelief. Regular Draco pulled his fist from his mouth, teeth marks on it. Hermione looked disgusted.

"I said," said Regular Draco, decking himself with the fist he had previously pulled from his oral orifice (A/n: why does that sound so…dirty?), and continued. "My head!" Good Draco nodded fervently again.

"Yes, we need to go quickly to Professor Dumbledore! He'll know exactly what to do." Nevertheless, Dumbledore was one-step ahead of them. He had already swept down to the Gryffindor table for the staff one. He stood silently looking around at him, he eyes, looking at each of them in turn from under his craggy eyebrows. Slowly, he raised one, and his eyes swiveled down to look at Regular Draco, who stood quickly and wiped his still slobbery hand on his robes, which Hermione made a noise of disgust at, to Good Draco, who fairly cowered under his intense gaze.

"Now follow me…"

A/n: So……I know that wasn't that long, but I'm trying to stretch it out. So…….what did everyone this now that I finally updated? Then review!

Cellie


	6. the happy ending

A/n: so sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter. Yeah cry it all out…this is the story that I've had the most reviews on, I'm be sorry to see it go too. So continuing on, Cellie

Orlandoroxmysox-hey chicky! 3 days, three days…

Fiona McKinnon- tahnks so much! (I know typo, but it's not its how I spell it!)

Peanutilover- glad I could be of assistance, I too am I procrastinator, hence how long it is taking me to finish this up. Procrastinators unite!...tomorrow…

Disclaimer: The usual.

Chapter six: the happy (mostly) ending

They made quite a sight walking down the great hall toward Professor Dumbledore's office. Two identical Draco Malfoy, one slapping at himself, one beaming at everyone in sight, Hermione Granger trailing along after them. Snape met them at the stone gargoyle marking the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sir-" He started, lifting a hand with an index finger extended toward the original Malfoy and his clone. Dumbledore stopped him in the middle of his sentence, something no one had ever dared to do.

"Not right now Severus, I need to attend to this chaos behind me. I will explain everything in time if you will just go to lunch and have something to eat first." He swept on, muttering the password (licorice wands) to the gargoyle, leaving Snape a second time standing beside the gargoyle looking even worse. They swept up to his office where he bade them sit in one of the poofy chintz chairs. They sat there for a while as Dumbledore paced back and forth, Good Draco swinging his legs back and forth until Bad/Regular Draco told him to cut it out, which he did immediately at the sight of his face.

"Um, Professor?" said Hermione meekly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he said, halting in front of her. He then stepped behind his desk, rummaging through a drawer that seemed to have many glass vials that tinkled together as he swept his hand around, seeming to look for something in particular. He found whatever it was he was looking for, a tiny curvy bottle filled with a blue tinted potion it seemed, and he twiddled it between his fingers.

"Are we going to…?" She started, and then lifted a hand towards Good and Bad/Regular Draco. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes Miss Granger. Judging from the behavior of Mr. Malfoy here, or rather the physical representation of his good side,"

"Hey!" said Bad/Regular Draco, affronted, "am I really that bad?" Hermione raised a single eyebrow at him, and he sighed and threw up (not vomit, ugh, bad metal picture) his hands at her. Dumbledore's eye's twinkled, which had really started to annoy Bad/Regular Draco. Good Draco found it rather amusing. The fact that Bad/Regular Draco found it so annoying, that is.

"As I was saying," he continued, amused at the exchange between Hermione and Bad/Regular Draco (Bad/Regular Draco felt like beating the twinkle out of his eye, hence the reason that he was Bad/Regular Draco), "judging from the odd behavior of Mr. Malfoy, I guessed the reason, and now I can see I guessed right. Mr. Malfoy," he said, turning to Bad/Regular Draco, "were you at anytime trying to make the manual Disillusionment potion? Because over the years, mixing it wrong has created the unfortunate side effect of pulling a conscience of a person from them. Luckily," and here, he shook the curvy vial, "since then an antidote has been created, which I have here. I have an odd assortment of potions for emergencies here in my desk." He handed the potion to Good/Regular Draco, who eyed it suspiciously. "The original person needs to drink the potion. It should take effect immediately."

Bad/Regular Draco uncorked the potion, sniffed it warily, and was about to down it, when Good Draco stopped him. "Wait." He turned to Hermione. "Before I get sucked back into his skull, just remember what we discussed earlier today. Later." and with that, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Bad/Regular Draco gape and Dumbledore chuckle. "Go ahead." He said with the air of an innocent man going to the electric chair. Bad/Regular Draco drank it down quickly and Good Draco began to fade and was sucked like a stream of water back to Bad/Regular Draco through his chest. Bad/Regular Draco, who was quickly turning back to just plain Draco, gave an unholy shriek and fell from his chair to his knees. He brought his hand to his chest, breathing heavily. Hermione, out of instinct, kneeled down beside him and placed a hand tentatively on his back. He flinched away for a second, and then relaxed as she rubbed his back slowly. She helped him stand up, his hand still clutching her wrist.

"Thanks." He said, and she had the biggest sense of unrealism come over her. But it went away as fast as it came.

"Do you want to come down to lunch with me?" she said before she could consider the ramifications of the question. To her surprise, he smiled at her, something she had only seen on his good side, or his conscience, rather. It was a rather nice smile, she decided, much better then his usual trademark smirk.

"Lunch," He said, grinning wider than ever, "would be great." And they down to the Great Hall.

Later, they walked down the lawn. They settled themselves under a tree, in silence. Finally, Draco broke it.

"So, what was it that my conscience wanted to remind you?" he said, fearing it was what he thought it was.

"Oh," she said, stealing Draco's trademark smirk, "just that you had something of a crush on me and couldn't tell me because of you dad." Draco was silent as she took his hand and settled into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

Then he pulled back, at smirking differently than before, said, "Well, then, I guess he took care of everything that needed to be said, didn't he?" Then he kissed her, laughing at the thought of his conscience wearing an identical smirk and saying, 'I told you so!'

Fin

A/n: and so ends the affair of Draco's good side. So, give me a review! If I get enough, maybe I'll do a sequel! maybe, I've got enough on my plate to finish as it is. So review!

Laterz,

Cellie


End file.
